Amanda Armstrong
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = Level 9 |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (12 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Melissa McBride |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Amanda Armstrong is a Level 9 agent who was the foster mother who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first incarnation. After Howard and Maria were killed in a terrible accident which was secretly set up by HYDRA, Amanda took care of Tony Stark who would grow up to become the famous superhero known as Iron Man. While Stark had been following his father's work, Armstrong was stationed at the Slingshot. Biography Retrieving 0-8-4 Agent Amanda Armstrong was contacted by Phil Coulson to inform that he and his team were successful in retrieving the 0-8-4 from Peru with the help of Camilla Reyes and her Policía Militar de Perú. Agent Armstrong was looking forward for his arrivial and sent her regards. Gravitonium When she received word from Nick Fury that the Gravitonium was found and collected by Coulson in Malta, she contacted him and offered that the rare element can be brought into the Slingshot for testing. Coulson refused, telling that it was didn't trust that the Gravitonium could be destroyed using the Slingshot, and he didn't want to take the risk of not being marked for destruction and instead experimented on. The Clairvoyant Months later, Armstrong met with Coulson, Jasper Sitwell, Alex DePaul, Victoria Louise Hand, Felix Blake, Antoine Triplett, Nathan Garrett, and Jonathan Garrett aboard the Bus. The team discussed Coulson's recent encounters with a terrorist who claimed to have Clairvoyant powers and was responsible for the creation of the Centipede Soldiers and the cyborg assassin Deathlok. The team decided to split into pairs, each investigating a different individual with potential psychic powers that had been rejected from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, in hopes of locating the Clairvoyant. However, Armstrong was called away from Maria Hill that she is to return back to the Slingshot. HYDRA Uprising It wasn't long when HYDRA began to reveal itself, and Agent Armstrong and her fellow agents, which were those she trusted the most, were able to defend and secure the Slingshot from 143 HYDRA sleepers, that were posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and security soldiers. During the fight, she was successful in contacting Coulson and John Garrett, and warned them that HYDRA had been hiding within S.H.I.E.L.D., but doesn't know how long. She lost contact with him, and would continue remaining within S.H.I.E.L.D. that was under the control of Director Robert Gonzales. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Meeting at the Iliad During the War on HYDRA, Agent Armstrong traveled to the Iliad to meet with Agent Anne Weaver and Robert Gonzales, who became the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Due to Nick Fury's beliefs in lies and secrets, she agreed to join the new S.H.I.E.L.D.. When they learned that Phil Coulson had formed another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., it was decided that Armstrong and the rest of the agents loyal to Gonzales would send in Agents Isabelle Hartley, Jebediah Young, and Bobbi Morse to join his team and gather intelligence. Meeting Hunter She was present when Agent Mackenzie brought Lance Hunter into their S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier after he had learned that Mackenzie and Morse were hiding something. When Hunter escaped the base, Armstrong and the rest of the team discussed what to do next. Attack on the Playground Relationships Allies *Tony Stark *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Former Director **Phil Coulson - Former Director **Maria Hill **Robert Gonzales † **Gilbert Vaughn **Anne Weaver **Isabelle Hartley **Jebediah Young **Bobbi Morse **Katherine Ainsley-Jones **Lance Hunter - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *HYDRA External Links * Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Resurrected Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents